How Sasuke and Her Destroyed Konoha
by RainbowInTheFlames
Summary: "I think its time." The smooth creamy voice whispered. "Sasuke are you sure a-" "Yes i'm sure if i was not then I wouldn't have been planing this for 4 years." "Fine. I'm sorry now are you ready?" "Of course I am.. Plan to destroy Konoha starts now.." This story contains cussing,sexual content,betrayal,etc.


Hi guys in this story there will be OC's so if you still want to read go on a read it. Personally if you think this is a Sasuke x OC thing it's NOT one. I really hate paring Sasuke with my OC's so there you have it. I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does. _Chapter 1: How they met (Flash Back)_ _The day Naruto was about to be born…Was a terrible day. So many lives lost but before that three moms's had a interesting conversation._ "_Hi Kushina how are you?" Sasuke's mom asked with a big smile on her face while holding him gently with a mother's touch. "Oh I'm fine and what a beautiful baby girl you have there." _ "_It's a boy." She said with a slight frown on her face. Then a beautiful young woman came with a baby of her own in her hands. " Oh Mizu where have you been? And is that Taya-Chan?" Kushina asked. "Hmmm oh yes it is." Mizu answered with a sly smile on her face. "She is very beautiful. She may be a good bride for Sasuke one day." As if on cue Sasuke opened his black pearly eyes. "Oh yes very beautiful she is hopefully Naruto beats Sasuke to get her." They all giggled together all happy inside and out. "Well it's time for me to deliver. Bye guys." Kushina said as she left to deliver Naruto and the other two mother's waved their goodbyes and went back to their home. _ _7 Years later_ _Sasuke and Naruto just ended their little argument about making the friendship hand sign(or something like that). You could hear the girls in the background screaming 'Go Sasuke' and other chants, but the only one who wasn't was Taya. Truth be told she absolutely hated the young Uchiha and always will, but the only reason she stayed by his side was because of her mother's dying words. 'Please be nice to Sasuke and Naruto okay. Try to be friends with them. And try to keep calm we don't need you getting angry okay. I love you very much and stay alive no matter what'. As she remembers her mother's words she goes up to the two of them and slaps them REALLY hard. "Please you guys don't fight!" she says with all her might. Everything goes quiet. Everyone stops talking at that moment. Sasuke and Naruto looked shocked at their friend for hitting them out of the blue like that. It looked like tears were threatening to spill out her eyes, but she held it in for her dear mother. All the girls were having a rampage now screaming and yelling Sasuke this and Sasuke that blah blah blah. Oh how Taya wished she could kill them all because Sasuke is not all that as I said she really hated him to the core but she has to keep up the goody goody act…for now._ _The past/How it started:_ _A 13 year old Sasuke walks down the street with that smug look on his face and a certain pink headed bitch following him. When Sasuke reached his destination he knocks on the door softly. All Sakura could see was a flash of white before seeing Sasuke walking in and the door closed with a click._ '_Who was that?' Sakura thought to herself as she tried to look through the window. Eventually she gave up and just knocked on the door herself wanting to know who Sasuke was visiting. A girl with long white hair touching the floor and big blue eyes opened the door she wasn't wearing ninja gear at the moment just a big shirt. Sakura stared at her and thought 'she was beautiful but why was MY Sasuke-kun here! '_ "_Sasuke! Do you know this girl?" The blue eyed girl called. Sasuke was sitting at the table drinking tea and she turned his head to the door so he could see and he replied with a "No." _ "_Oh I see here your one of Sasuke's little fan girls huh?" the girl sighed "Look pinky I'm pretty sure Sasuke is GAY I mean it's in his name . So I wouldn't waste your time following him everywhere."_ _Sakura took that as an insult which it was so her comeback was…_ "_Oh yeah I bet you want him all for yourself! That's why you're telling me to go away!"_ _Oh how Taya did not like that statement "Excuse me?!"_ "_Yeah you heard me!" Sakura said with a smirk on her face like she was wining at this game._ _Sasuke mumbled a 'you shouldn't have said that Sakura now you're dead meat'_ _All Taya did was raise her hand and then she swiped it left then right then down all too fast for the naked eye to see. Sakura got cut all over her body and was bleeding. A lot. She fell backwards and landed on the street half dead already. Taya closed the door with a big smirk on her face as she thought she did some good to the world._ _As she sat down Sasuke smirked and waited for Taya to say something._ "_Sasuke I don't know if that plan will work and all you know how powerful Itachi-kun is he will probably beat you to a pulp me on the other hand it will be the other way around. Are you absolutely sure about this?"_ _Sasuke nodded his head with a smile on his face. _ "_Okay but if you die it's not my fault____Uchiha."_ "_Now give me a kiss."_ "_Pfft in your dreams Uchiha now get out!"_ _Sasuke walked out the house like their conversation never happened when Sasuke got downstairs he saw Sakura. He kicked her gently "Oi are you dead?" Sakura just moaned in pain so Sasuke sighed picked her up and then took her to the hospital._ _When Sasuke left he was smiling like an idiot to himself thinking his plan was perfect the best in the world and that nothing would go wrong._ _Taya was walking down the street to the academy with Naruto as people gave them evil glares._ '_Is that them?'_ '_Yeah I think so'_ '_Tsk two demons sticking together huh'_ '_Why did they become ninja's it's a danger to us all'_ '_Come on kids don't talk to them' _ '_Ughh disgusting why won't the old man Hokage throw them out?'_ '_He said having 2 Jinchuuriki makes our village more powerful than others.'_ '_Hmph yeah right they just make it more dangerous for us and the children.'_ _Every day they hear the same crap from the adults about how they destroyed the village. All bullshit lies. Now even some of the children ignore them because their parents told them to._ _As much as Taya wanted to crush them she, but didn't for Naruto's sake. Trust me she could destroy a nation with two fingers._ "_Come on Naruto lets go." They hurried to the academy not looking into their eyes._ _When they walked in she saw Sakura in her seat. 'Tsk why the fuck is pinky in my seat'. Taya thought._ "_Excuse me Sakura can you please get out of my seat?" Sakura did not move so Taya took a big breath of air and grabbed her head then slammed it to the ground 'Jashin-sama I am sick and tired of this banshee'. As Taya sits down Iruka-sensei comes in and looks very disappointed. He grits his teeth. Hard._ "_Taya what have I told you about Messing with Sakura?" Taya huffed as she recalled what he had told her "Be nice to her or else I will get detention."_ "_Good. Now it's time for you all to know which team you are on." As Iruka called the names , but one thing caught Taya's attention._ "_Well since we have a odd number of students Naruto, Sasuke, Taya, and Sakura will be team 7."_ _3…_ _2…_ _1…_ "_WHAT!"_ "_THE!" _ "_FUCK!"_ _Taya screamed this pretty loud that I'm pretty sure other teachers in the hall heard it._ "_TAYA-Chan! DO NOT USE THIS TYPE OF LAUNGUAGE IN MY CLASS!"_ "_Tsk why do I have to be with pinky and Uchiha? For one the pinky here gets on my god damn nerves second I hate Sasuke" With that said a lot of gasps filled the room. "YEAH I SAID IT DEAL WITH IT! And I have no problem with Naruto-kun as my partner but these two" She points at Sakura and Sasuke "Need to go." _ …_._ "_Look." Said Iruka with a stern face._ "_We've already put in the data and everything so it's too late to reconsider this so just deal with it."_ _Taya and Sakura growl and Sasuke smirks as Naruto just sit there doing... whatever he does._ _Taya could not take it anymore so she ran to the door but got stopped by a certain Jounin._ "_Well well well look who's here the last descendent of the Akumanoko clan. Akumanoko Taya."_ _As she growls and pushes Kakashi out of the way, everyone in the class starts exchanging whispers. _ _And Sasuke has that smirk on his face that you know is up to no good._ "_Plan to destroy Konoha starts now."_


End file.
